Stein's Experiments are a Deadly Weapon
by CupcakeOfHope
Summary: Before Stein joined the DWMA as a teacher, he experimented on two girls named Tami and Bell. What happens when Tami and Bell go to the DWMA? Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stein's Experiments Are a Deadly Weapon**_

About the characters: Tami is a little crazy at times but can be very serious too, Bell is fun smart, artistic, always calm in a bad situation and keeps Tami in line. Bell is a weapon, she is a mace.

_**Scene: at Tami's house with Bell and Tami**_

Tami: let's GO BELL! We are going to be late! It's our first day at the academy and we want to be there on time!

Bell: ok! Ok! I'm coming

*the two walk out the door and walk to the academy*

_**Scene: at the academy**_

*walking down the hall*

Tami: so Bell, do you know where we are going?

Bell: nope. No clue

Tami: well I'm sure if we keep walking we will find someone who can help….

*they walk in silence Bell a few steps in front of Tami*

*after a while they reach another hall way with many doors*

Bell: it's pretty empty

Tami: yeah…. I wonder (yells) echo!

*there is an echo*

Tami: cool! (Yells) hello! I am lost!

*echoes*

Tami: (yells) someone help us poor little lost pigeons!

Bell: ok Tami stop… hey look a person! *points to Ms. Marie*

*they approach Ms. Marie*

Ms. Marie: Hello are you the new students?

Bell: yeah this is Tami and I'm Bell and we are a little lost…. Can you help us find our class?

Ms. Marie: sure thing! Follow me

Tami: have you noticed how dark it is in this hallway?

Bell: let's go Tami!

Tami: right!

_**Scene: in steins classroom**_

*just entering*

Tami: sorry we are late…. We got lost

Stein: oh, you must be the new students

Bell: yes sir

Stein: well I think there is an open seat between Maka and kid

Tami: ok and who are they?

Stein: those two over there *points at Maka and Kid*

*Tami and Bell sit down*

Maka: (whispers) hi I'm Maka and this is my partner soul *gestures to Soul who waves hello*

Kid: (whispers) and I am Death the Kid and my partner Liz and Patty Thompson

Bell: well I am Bell and this is Tami, my meister

_**Scene: after class in the hallway with Maka, Soul, Tami, Bell, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki**_

Tami: (to Bell) this place is confusing

Bell: I know right? How are we going to get to class if we can't find it?

Maka: don't worry you'll get used to it *smiles*

Blackstar: so who are these guys?

Tami: I am Tami and this is Bell my partner

Tsubaki: Hi I am Tsubaki and this is…

Blackstar: I'm Blackstar and this is my partner Tsubaki! You may not know it yet but I am the biggest star you'll ever see!

Soul: (to Tami) so what kind of weapon is Bell

Tami: oh, Bell is a mace

Soul: a mace? I don't think we've ever had one of those at the academy before

Maka: I would love to see it sometime!

Tami: maybe someday

Bell: well we better go find the cafeteria it's almost time for lunch

Tami: oh right… ok see you around I guess

Maka: wait why don't we show you around?

Bell: *looks at Tami then back at Maka* sure we'd love it!

_**Scene: in the library with Soul, Maka, Tami and Bell**_

Maka: well this is the library

Bell: really

Tami: it's huge

_**Scene: in the lab with Maka Tami Soul and Bell**_

Soul: and this is the science lab

Tami: cool! *runs to a table with test tubes* look Bell I am a scientist! *picks up 2 test tubes with liquid in them and pours one into the other, it starts to bubble* cool!

Bell: *giggles*

*the test tubes explode, but everyone is ok*

_**Scene: the roof with Bell, Tami, Soul and Maka**_

Maka: and the roof

Soul: and that is our tour

Tami: nice place

Bell: still really big but we'll figure it out

Soul: sure you will

Maka: so Tami, where are your parents

Tami: I don't know my parents disappeared on me when I was a 9 so I lived in an orphanage for a while but I finally got enough money to come here

Soul: so you were abandoned?

Bell: no, because she found me shortly after her folks left

Maka: and where are your parents?

Bell: My brother and my mom died in a car accident while my dad has…. Issues

Soul: what kind of issues?

Maka: soul! That's a little personal don't you think?

Bell: he isn't mentally fit to take care of a child

Soul: so he is crazy?

Bell: (a little irritated) no! What's up with all the questions huh?

Tami: yeah leave her alone you guys… where are your parents Maka?

Maka: well my mom and dad just got divorced and my mom is traveling while my dad….. Is the reason they got the divorce

Bell: so he cheated on her?

Maka: yeah many times

Tami: so your parents aren't perfect either your mom left you here and didn't even try to get you back?

Maka: no it's not like that! She…

Bell: that's how it sounded

Soul: whoa ladies why don't we calm down…

Tami: and what is with your teeth? You look like a vampire

Soul: I was born this way

Bell: hhmmm…..

Maka: well you guys don't look that great either! I mean just look at your…

Soul: Maka we aren't trying to start a fight

Maka: but they….

Soul: doesn't matter

Tami: what's wrong to afraid of a fight vampire?

Soul: would you not call me that?

Bell: but I thought that was your name vampire? *grins*

Maka: do you want to fight!

Tami: bring it pigtails!

Soul: we have to have a teacher present in order to fight on school grounds

Bell then let's get one

_**Scene: in the front of the school with Stein, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tami, Bell, Soul, and Maka**_

*on the sidelines Stein, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz*

Maka: good we can start now…. Ready Soul?

Soul: don't want to do this but your my meister so I have no choice *changes into a scythe and Maka spins him around and then gets into position*

Tami: *smiles* a scythe? Hmmm…. Ok. Ready Bell?

Bell: let's do this! *changes into a mace*

*Tami swings Bell around in the air then slams her into the ground and gets in position*

Tami: let's go!

*Maka charges in to and strikes but Tami flips in the air to dodge it then swings Bell and hits Maka's side making her fall*

Maka: did you see that soul? *gets up slowly* she dodged our attack…. She…. It was as if she was lighter than air…. I wouldn't have thought…

Tami: I use to be a gymnast

Maka: that explains it

Soul: Maka try that again but this time when she jumps attack her while she is in the air

Maka: what is if she doesn't jump?

Soul: I don't know

Tami: you guys done over there?

Bell: go after them Tami, they aren't as fast nor energetic as you are… we can win this…. My father isn't crazy

Tami: I know he's not Bell, ok here we go! *swings Bell around and Bell's chain gets longer then Tami swings Bell at Maka who then strikes at the ball which makes it go flying back*

Soul: nice one Maka

Maka: thanks but I got lucky, this is going to be a tough fight…. Wait their soul wave length… it's….

Soul: what is it Maka?

Maka: it's strong…. I don't know how it could have gotten this strong without getting taught by someone

Soul: well Tami said she just got enough money to come here… how could she have someone teaching her?

Maka: I don't know….

*Maka runs and jumps in the air, then she tries to attack but Tami was ready for it and she used bell to swat them away like Maka was a fly*

*then once Maka hits the ground she stands up but Tami runs up to them and kicks her back down*

Tami: *standing over Maka* ready to say sorry?

Maka: it's not my fault you guys took it the wrong way

Soul: would you just say sorry Maka

Tami: yeah listen to vampire would yam?

Maka: that's not his name! *kicks her away then stands up then Maka goes to strike again*

(On the sidelines)

Stein: both their wave lengths are strong just about the same strength….

Kid: Stein, why did Tami decide to come to the school?

Stein: well one of the teachers here at the academy found them fighting a gang so that teacher decided to offer them to join us here at the academy

Blackstar: what teacher?

Stein: ….. Me

Kid: you did?

Stein: yeah Tami and Bell were one of my test subjects long ago and I saw them fighting and I couldn't believe their talent and I thought they would be an excellent tribute to the academy

Liz: one of your _test subjects?_

Stein: I went crazy at one time of my life and it's not like I forced them they volunteered

Liz: I wonder what they're fighting about anyways.

Stein: when I found them they wanted to fight me…. These two like to fight…. My guess is that they said something to make Maka want to fight

Blackstar: (in his head) _they can try but I doubt they can beat Maka_

(Back to the fight)

*Tami swings Bell around and she wraps around soul leading to a tug a war over soul* * Tami manages to pick up soul with Maka still holding on to him and Tami throws them around a bit and eventually slams them into the wall of the building*

*Maka slumps down against the wall*

Soul: Maka are you alright?

Maka: *uses soul to get up* yeah I'm fine… *staggers forward*

Tami: why didn't you stay down? It would have been better for the both of us…. Well it would be just as easy if you apologized

Maka: I don't think this is about what I said any more…. So what is this really about? The fact that you were abandoned?

Tami: *laughs* sure let's go with that…. Bell let's go!

Bell: ready?

Tami: yeah I am

*bell's spikes all gather around the ball making a bade around the ball*

*Tami swings it around to cut Maka but Maka ducks just below it*

Tami: what? You!

Maka: soul ready

Soul: ready

Maka and Soul: SOUL RESONANCE! *soul changes into witch hunter and Maka charges in and cuts Tami's thigh because Tami tried to jump and avoid it but was a tad late*

*Tami falls to the ground*

Bell: TAMI! Get up before they finish you off!

Tami: right. *gets up slowly with blood seeping through her pants*

Maka: (to soul) we can't _finish them off_ us are in a school this is not a real fight why would they think?

Soul: doesn't matter right now get ready for their next attack

Maka: right

(On the sidelines)

Stein: that cut is deep I can't believe she can still stand. Although it was only witch hunter…

Kid: isn't this fight getting a little out of hand?

Stein: no not quite

Tsubaki: but if they keep going at this rate someone's really going to get hurt

Blackstar: (in his head) _this chick is tough… _

Kid: someone's already badly hurt…. Look at Tami's leg again

*everyone looks to see Tami's pants leg is totally soaked with blood*

Stein: okay girls that's enough!

(Fight)

Tami: ok bell let's finish this!

Bell: ok

*Tami swings Bell around in the air and Bell starts to glow, and then Tami pulls her back and flicks her forward at that moment Bells spike shoot out still glowing. Two of the spikes finds its way to Make's right shoulder and grazes her side, but once the spikes hit her shoulder it disappears, Maka falls to the ground clutching her shoulder*

(Sidelines)

Stein: that is part of her finishing blow…. Next she is going to flip in the air and Bell becomes a giant Mace and they deliver the final blow…

Kid: didn't you tell them to stop? Why don't you go out there!

Stein: I can't It is against the academy's rules

Kid: what is it I did?

Stein: I wouldn't

*Tami jumps in the air*

Kid: Liz Patty!

Blackstar: I am coming to!

(Fight)

*right before Tami delivers the final blow Blackstar stands in front of Maka with Tsubaki in her sword form, Kid shoots Liz and patty which throws her off balance*

*Soul changes back into a human and is bent down to look at Make's shoulder*

*when Tami lands she falls hard and is just barely able to get up but she does*

Blackstar: kid look at her now

*Tami's gash on her leg has left her Pant leg totally drenched and now it is dripping blood, that's not all somehow Tami has managed to get cuts on her face one just below her eye another on her forehead, a cuts on her arms and is breathing extremely hard*

Kid: the fight has been called you have to stop

*Tami tries to pick up Bell to attack but she is too weak and she falls over instead*

*Blackstar rushes over to help but Bell turns back into a human and stands in front of her arms out to protect her*

Bell: back away

Blackstar: I am only going to help *takes a step towards her*

Bell: NO! *sidekicks Blackstar, he get pushed back*

Blackstar: look I'm only… *tries to step forward again but Bell throws a punch but Blackstar grabs her fist and throws her to the side*

*he picks up Tami*

Bell: no! *runs after Blackstar but professor stein steps in the way*

Stein: don't worry about her she is going to be ok…. Why don't you come with me, we are going to meet them in the infirmary

(To Maka kid and soul)

*Maka sits upright clutching her shoulder and her head down, soul crouching next to here*

Soul: look the blood is all over your shoulder… let me see

Maka: *shakes her head no*

Soul: can you stand?

*Maka rises slowly still with her head down*

_**Scene: in the infirmary**_

*Tami in a hospital bed with Bell right by her side*

*Maka sits in a chair getting her shoulder looked at with Soul holding her other hand*

Soul: ok Maka the nurse is going to look at the cut if it hurts squeeze my hand

Maka: ok *squeezes hand so hard Soul jumps*

Soul: she didn't even start yet! *pulls hand away* forget it…

Nurse: ok Maka move your hand.

*Maka moves her hand to reveal a deep wound*

Soul: *looks away* (to himself) gross

(Tami and Bell)

*Tami is conscious and Bell sits right next to her*

Bell: how are you feeling?

Tami: terrible! I let that girl beat me! I *tries to sit up* *cringes in pain*

Bell: sit back would you…. You always push yourself to hard that's why you got that cut on your face and the cuts on your arms… you push yourself too hard and your body can't handle it….. But we'll get her next time… just need some practice

*stein comes in*

Stein: hey girls

Tami: hey stein

Bell: what's up?

Stein: just checking on you…. And just here to give you a warning. If you ever disobey me again you will get kicked out of the academy… when I say to stop fighting you stop hear me?

Bell and Tami: yes

Stein: good *turns to Maka* are you alright?

Maka: *all bandaged up* it hurts but it's no big deal

Soul: hey did you notice this? *points to the side of her shirt which has blood seeping through it*

Maka: oh no I didn't

*the nurse then pulls up her shirt a little to see the cut*

Nurse: here… *puts another bandage on*

Stein: what were you guys fighting about any ways?

*Maka and Tami look at each other*

Maka: nothing really…

*Tami and Maka smile but Bell and Soul looked confused*

_**Scene: in the infirmary with Tami and bell and Maka and soul**_

Maka: are you ok?

Tami: yeah, and you?

Maka: I'll live

*they smile*

Maka: so are we cool?

Tami: *looks at bell who smiles* yeah were cool

Soul: I am really confused!

Bell: oh and by the way…. What we said earlier…. About us and our parents….. Isn't totally true….

Maka: what do you mean?

Tami: well when I said I just got enough money to come here…. That was a lie; a long time ago Stein was looking for test subjects

Soul: what? You knew Stein? This is so messed up!

Bell: and he was going to pay well we needed the money so we let him run a few tests, then we left. Recently we were fighting a gang…

Tami: and he found us, then he offered us to come to the academy. At the time we didn't remember him but then he explained who he was and how he knew us it all came back to us… and we took his offer and came to the academy, but he said to act as if we didn't know him at first which is why in class he asked if we were the new students even though he knew we were

Maka: wow. What kind of tests did he do to you guys?

Bell: well one of the things had something to do with reflex and he would throw something at us and see how we reacted… then he made us drink something and test us again… he tested us on our agility and made us drink something and tested us again… and a few other things… it was so long ago we don't remember much… is there anything else you remember Tami?

Tami: I remembered just as much as you Bell

*they all go outside of the infirmary*

Maka: hmm… I wonder if that affected the way you were able to move so fast.

Tami: it is he told us the effects would last the rest of our lives

Bell: yeah

Soul: we have to go, its Maka's turn to cook

Bell: ok. Bye Vam- I mean bye Soul bye Maka

Tami: yeah bye

*Tami and Bell walk one way while Maka and soul walk the other way*

Soul: I still don't get it. You guys were so mad at each other in there but you guys suddenly put it behind you.

Maka: yeah soul we did

_**Scene: at Stein's house with stein**_

*stein sit in a chair leaning back smoking a cigarette*

Stein: it's a good thing Kid and Blackstar jumped in when they did. I know what those girls are capable of and they could have killed Maka if they wanted to… good thing they didn't… But it's a real good thing they didn't use Bell at her full power… that would have been bad… I'm not even sure if Tami and Bell realize her full power…. We'll have to find out… I think we can find a mission for those two…. *smiles and lets out an evil laugh*

The end


	2. The Bet

_**THE BET**_

_**SCENE: in tami and bell's house**_

Bell: you know what you are a reckless maniac!

Tami: well you are an un-fun and boring slug

Bell: well if I'm that boring why do you hang around with me?

Tami: I don't know!

Bell: I bet you can't get a date to the upcoming dance

Tami: oh yeah well if I do then you make dinner and clean dishes for a week! And if you do then I cook and do the dishes for a week!

Bell: it's on!

_**Scene: in the hallway with Bell and Kid**_

Bell: so Kid do you want to go to the dance?

Kid: yeah I was planning to go

Bell: why don't you go with me?

Kid: (surprised) uh… sure

Bell: cool pick me up at 6?

Kid: but 6 isn't a symmetrical number! How about 8

Bell: 6

Kid: ok 6

_**Scene: outside with Soul and Tami**_

Tami: so Soul do you want to go to the dance with me?

Soul: (shocked) well I usually go with Maka

Tami: well if you usually go with her don't you think its time for a change

Soul: yeah your right.

Tami: so pick me up at 6?

Soul: yeah sure

_**Scene: night of the dance at tami and bell's house**_

*tami is wearing a short sparkly black dress and bell is wearing a blue dress that goes down to her knees with a black belt*

Bell: so you got a date huh? *sits infront of the mirror next to tami*  
>tami: *curling her hair* yeah and I am assuming you did too?<p>

Bell: yep *putting her hair up*

Tami: so who is going to do the dishes now? *finishes curling her hair*

Bell: I don't know we will figure it out after the dance

*the girls finish their hair and wait out in the livingroom*

*someone knocks on the door*

Tami: come in

*soul and kid enter*

Kid: wow Bell… you look great

Soul: and Tami…

Tami: don't care lets go

*they walk out the door and see a limo and a motorcycle*

Soul: this way Tami *leads hher to the bike*

Kid: *opens the door of the limo* here you go Bell

*both leave*

_**Scene: at the party**_

*tami and bell meet up at the punch bowl*

Bell: how about we forget about this whole thing

Tami: no how about whoever has the most fun

Bell: ok if you want to keep going with this stupid thing then fine

*Bell walks over to kid*

*Tami walks over to Soul*

[Tami]

Soul: care to dance? *holds out a hand*

Tami: *looks at Bell who is looking at her* yes I would love to

*Soul and Tami dance to a slow song*

[bell]

Bell: so Kid are you having fun?

Kid: sure despite the fact that there are more balloons on that side of the room than this side

Bell: does it bother you that much?

Kid: well of course it does

Bell: *looks on the other side of the room* then let's fix it

*Bell walks over to a bunch of ballons on the other side of the room and pops it, then walks back to Kid*

Kid: phew. Thanks Bell

Bell: *lets out a fake laugh* oh kid you're so funny

[tami]

Soul: so are you having fun?

Tami: yeah I am… are you?

Soul: yeah I guess but I'm not much of a party person

Tami: well we don't have to be here we can leave

Soul: well if you're having fun then

Tami: well I can have fun somewhere else it doesn't matter to me

Soul: well in that case then do you want to go catch a movie or something?

Tami: sure

*Bell sees them leave, and she runs after them*

Bell: tami wait where are you going

Tami: *getting on the bike* seeing a movie relax

*Tami puts her helmet on and soul drives off*

*kid comes outside*

Kid: is everything alright?

Bell: yeah… *looks at Kid* lets go back inside

*they go back inside*

_**Scene: on the motorcycle**_

Tami: so what movie do you want to see?

Soul: there is a movie that I have been trying to get maka to see but she can be really stubborn sometimes

Tami: what kind of movie is it?

Soul: it's a horror movie

_**Scene: at the dance**_

Kid: care to dance?

Bell: *smiles* sure

*they go out on the dance floor and dance*

Bell: are you sure liz and patty don't mind that they are not here with you

Kid: yeah they are fine I gave them money to go shopping

Bell: well I bet they're having a blast

Kid: are you?

Bell: oh yeah, I don't like shopping personally

Kid: really? I thought all girls did

Bell: *shakes her head* not this girl

Kid: *chuckles* well I guess you aren't all girls

*the song changes to a slow song*

Kid: *puts out his hand*

Bell: *blushes* only if you lead

*they dance*

**Scene: at the theater**

Soul: here is the theater *gets off the bike* *puts out a hand to help Tami*

Tami: *takes souls hand and gets off the bike* ok

*they walk into the theater*

Tami:: wow its like a ghost town in here

Soul: well it's a school night and everyone is at the dance

Tami: right

*both go to the ticket booth*

Soul: two tickets for the BETTER IF YOU WERE DEAD showing

Man: *hands them two tickets* enjoy

*Soul and tami go into the theater*

Soul: we got here just in time look its about to start

*they take a seat*

_**Scene: at the dance**_

*bell and kid are dancing still*

Bell: so Kid tell me about Liz and Patty

Kid: well Patty is a silly outgoing and happy person while liz is a serious easily frightened and nervous person

Bell: they sound nice

Kid: yah they're great. Tell me about tami

Bell: well if I weren't around she'd would have gotten herself killed a long time ago

Kid: and what about you? What do you do for fun

Bell: well I like to play the piano, go for walks, draw, (says quickly) fight, (says normaly) and I love to act

Kid: wait was the last one you said?

Bell: what acting? Yeah I am in shows all the time.

Kid: no the other thing.

Bell: um…. Draw?

Kid: no I thought you said you like to fight?

Bell: well yeah I do…. But I'm not a violet person or anything, you know just the strategizing part of it

Kid: I don't think I have ever heard of anyone who likes to fight

Bell: well I'm not just anyone

*they laugh*

Bell: so what do you like to do?

Kid: I like to clean, judge, people watch…

Bell: people watch?

Kid: its when you sit ther and watch people walk by you and judge them

Bell: sounds mean

Kid: well not judge them really just comment on them like 'ew she is wearing a hot pink shirt with those green boots'

Bell: oh that sounds like fun

*song ends*

_**Scene: at the movies**_

Tami: Don't open the door!

*screams come from the movie*

Tami: aahhh! *burries face in Soul's jacket*

Soul: *laughs* oh my gosh that was priceless you should have seen your face! You were like *imitates tami*

Tami: *smiles* *hits soul jokingly* stop it

Soul: ok sorry

*they continue watching the movie*

Tami: so soul Maka isn't mad that you aren't with her is she?

Soul: well she seemed disappointed at first but I think she found someone else to go with

Tami: oh good

*silence*

*soul puts one arm behind Tami*

Tami: how come in scary movies when someone is in the house they always go in the basement

Soul: I don't know… but if they didn't there would be no story line

Tami: right *screams* *burries face in souls jacket again*

Soul: *laughing* the second time was better than the first!

Tami: *laughs*

_**Scene: at the dance**_

Bell: Let's go get some punch

Kid: ok

*they go over to the punch bowl*

Kid: *while Bell is getting punch* look at her… who wears sweat pants at a dance

Bell: *giggles* I guess she does

Kid: and look at him…. Dance much

Bell: *laughs* ok my turn…. Um…. Oh over there in the blue jumpsuit…. Doesn't she look a little old to be at a kids dance

Kid: that because she is a janitor

Bell: oh

Kid: *laughs* try again

Bell: oh look! They are doing THRILLER! I thought Michelle Jackson was dead

Kid: well they are playing THRILLER Bell

Bell: ok it looks like I am really bad at this

Kid: *laughs* I guess so… ok look at Miss. Marie and her sweater… what do you think about that?

Bell: I think she needs to realize that she isn't Bill Cosby …. Oh I did it!

Kid: yeah see isn't it fun?

Bell: haha! Yeah…. Look at that girls dress. It looks like someone threw up on it and then she fell in the mud

Kid: see your getting the hang of it

_**Scene: at the movies**_

(end of the movie)

Soul: *gets up* ok lets go

Tami: go where?

Soul: wak around. The city is beautiful at night

Tami: alright

*they go outside and walk down the street*

Soul: so how do you like the academy so far?

Tami: well its big but I think I can find my way around now

Soul: and the teachers?

Tami: well I am afraid of that blue zombie guy

Soul: who sid? He wouldn't hurt a fly

Tami: that doesn't change the fact that I am afraid of him, so is Bell

Soul: haha!

*a man comes out of nowhere and throws a knife at them but Tami jumps in they way and catches it*

*the man starts bursting into laughter*

Soul: what the?

Man: the knife went _voosh_ and you went _ba-bam_ *laughs insanely*

Soul: dude what's your problem?

Man: *wobbles over* but your just a little girl!

Tami: yeah sure I'm just a little girl

Soul: tami step back

*soul pulls tami back*

Soul: look man we don't want any rouble

Man: *laughing* well you don't do's gotz troublezzzz

Soul: I don't know what that means but we are leaving come on Tam *turns to leave*

*the man lunges towards soul but tami turns around and kicks him back*

Man: woah the little girl just went _pla-chue_

Soul: *shocked* tami! Let's get out of here

*the man finds a bottle on the ground and breaks it the runs up to tami with one of the broken halves*

*tami kicks the brokenbottle away and then punches the guy in the gut and the punches him in the face and to finish him off she kicks him down*

Soul: (in his head) _how did she do all that with no fear and so quickly… and I am the man. Cook guys don't hide behind their dates… I bet she thinks I am a baby_

Tami: that guy was obviously drunk

Man: *still on the ground* now the little girl went _bing-bang-bong_

Tami: *turns to face soul* sorry you had to see that

Soul: no that's alright

Tami: *looks at her watch* we should probably get back or Bell is going to worry

Soul: right

*they walk towards the motorcycle*

_**Scene: at the dance**_

Bell: well there is not much to do any more…. The dance Is almost over

Kid: what do you want to do now?

Bell: well I have no clue where Tami is…. Maybe she is at home,,,, the movie should be over by now

Kid: maybe they went to get pizza afterwards or something

Bell: do you mind coming with me to check to see if she went home?

Kid: I don't mind

*they leave the dance and walk to Bell's house*

*when they get there Bell opens the door*

Bell: HEY! TAMI YOU HOME?

*no answer*

Bell: I guess not…. Come on in

*kid enters*

Bell: do you want something to drink?

Kid: no I'm all set thanks

Bell: ok here take a seat *gestures to the couch*

*Bell and Kid sit on the couch*

_**Scene: motorcycle **_

Bell: hey soul you've been real quite are you ok?

Soul: yeah I'm fine

*arrive at the dance*

Soul: looks like no ones here.

Tami: oh no! quick can you give me a ride to my house?

Soul: yeah sure

_**Scene: at bell and Tami's house**_

Bell: *pacing* ok its after 11 where is she?

Kid: should we go look for her?

Bell: good idea I'll grab my coat!

*kid stands up and waits by the door and when Bell finally gets her jacket on she opens the door to see tami and soul just about to enter*

*tami and Bell look at each other shocked*

Bell: where were you! Why were you out there so long with soul? You know how scared I was! I thought something happened!

Tami: we saw a movie and walked around a bit… you're the one questioning me when I should be asking you why Kid is in our house!

Bell: *looks at kid then back at Tami* no! NO! no! its not like that!

Tami: uh huh and by the way I think I win

Kid: win?

Soul: what do you mean you win?

Tami: oh nothing just…. Uh…. Well it was a…. bet to see who would have more fun tonight

Kid: oh

Soul: well good night girls! *walks to his bike and kid just walks home*

Tami: bye boys! *Shuts the door* I WIN! I WIN!

Bell: I don't think so

Tami: no way! Well any ways we didn't have to go through all this to prove that I'm right in the first place

Bell: but you were wrong!

Tami: so you are going to sit there with a straight face and tell me that the chicken came before the egg?

Bell: I am

*they walk upstair*

Tami: are you sure cause that doesn't explain where the chicken came from!

Bell: but if the egg came first what sat on the egg to hatch a chicken huh?

Tami: well maybe another egg did!

Bell: *sighs* shall we agree to disagree?

tami: *takes a moment* sure

THE END


End file.
